combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
9-22-10 Patch
Operation: Seize and Secure On 9/22, you'll defend your honor in Seize and Secure, the newest mission in Combat Arms. Central Command is providing new weapons, but you'll have to use your brains and your brawn to survive this terrifying battle. Good luck, brave soldiers of Combat Arms...but we're hoping you won't need it. New Additions Full Update Notes New Mission: Seize and Secure 1.jpg|Seize 1 seize2.jpg|Seize 2 3.jpg|Seize 3 New NX Items: TPG-1 Pro M14EBR, available in the Supply Crate MYST-N New GP Item: TPG-1, available at Command Sergeant Major III New Clan Item: Survival Machete, available at Battalion (Clan Level 4) New Feature: GP Item Gifting - Are you feeling generous? For the month of October, you can gift your friends GP items! Here are some rules and requirements: •You must be at least Staff Sergeant/I in order to gift items for GP •Both the gifting and receiving player must meet the rank requirement of the item being gifted. For example, you can only gift Codename Viper if both you and the gifted player are at least 2nd Lieutenant I. •90 day durations of GP items cannot be gifted at this time. •A 10% commision fee is automatically added to the cost of the item being gifted. •Clan items cannot be gifted. Other Game Changes and Fixes: Bug Fixes: •Accolades for Headshots and Revenge-Kills no longer have precedence over Killstreak accolades. •The “Ultra Kill” accolade is now spelled correctly. •The HUD no longer incorrectly appears following the Desert Thunder Hostage Cut-Scene for players who are dead. •The map “Waverider” is now spelled correctly to players in the HUD. •Fixed Dragunov SVDS and Dragunov SVDS Ghillie using incorrect kill icons. •Corrected Ticking Sound FX for respawning players failing to trigger. •Fixed Flag Touchdown \ Retrieval points being displayed in reverse on Post-Game Scoreboard. •Corrected text in warning to players who are about to be kicked for idling too long in game. •Corrected text for Battery Warning on Airstrike Reticle. •Corrected text for goal settings of Spy Hunt in Lobby. HUD Improvements: •Ranks only display on player nameplates if the player’s crosshair is over the target. •Dead players do not display their rank icon on the HUD, to reduce view obstruction. •Icons for Super Soldier bonuses repositioned closer to the targeted player's nameplate. •Allied nameplates now are in Blue instead of Green, to help colorblind players discern friend from foe. •The Vote Kick interface has a reduced visual presence. •The name of the player calling for a Vote Kick is now highlighted along with the Kick Target’s name. •The Kill Streak, Headshot and Revenge Kill Accolades have been redesigned. •The Map\Mode info bar which appears at the start of a match has been updated; the bar has been removed to help reduce the player's view being blocked. •Map\Mode info no longer repeats for every round of round-based modes. •The scoreboard is now partly transparent. •Team scores are now visible on the Tab Scoreboard, as well as on the post-game Lobby Scoreboard. •The player’s name is now highlighted in the Tab Scoreboard. •Colored Clan Names now display properly in Fireteam’s Tab Scoreboard. •In-Game Scoreboard updated to more clearly identify Alpha and Bravo players with color coded rows. •Elements of the KillCam have undergone color changes to reduce their visual presence. •The mini-map’s visual presence has been reduced slightly. •Players now have two options for the mini-map: Fixed Map (normal) and Rotate (mini-map rotates instead of player arrow). •All broadcast messages now appear in the correct location. Other Changes: •Some files relating to the old Heads Up Display have been removed from freshly installed versions of Combat Arms. •A trophy is displayed on Post-Match scoreboard to identify the winning team clearly. •The requirements to complete a Capture the Flag match have been adjusted in an attempt to prevent abuse. Legitimate gameplay should not be affected. •The issue preventing some players from sending Megaphone messages has been resolved. Weapon Changes: • None. Known Issues: •Game Crash when starting Combat Arms If Combat Arms is crashing when launching the game and you have Windows 7 or Vista, check out this solution on the forums here and let us know if it worked for you too. • Older game versions unable to patch up to date If you haven't updated Combat Arms since May 2010, the updating process may not complete and you will have to redownload and install the latest version of the game here. Sorry for the inconvenience. •Unable to login from the website. It still says under maintenance! We're aware of this issue. You have to clear your browser cache. A quick way to do this is by pressing CTRL-F5 (press both keys at the same time) while on the website. •The scope for the M200 / M200 Ghillie sniper rifles doesn't have a crosshair We're aware of this issue and will share a resolution as soon as possible --Combat Arms Command-- Category:Patches Category:2010